To move forward, she must go back
by everythings-dancing
Summary: Sarah now has two children who are just as adventurous as her. When a red book entitled 'The Labyrinth' is found by Sarah's daughter, a wish is made and in order to keep her daughter from the dangers of the labyrinth, Sarah makes a deal with the King.


"Marian, I'm not so sure this is a good idea" Emma Cotton remarked to her particularly adventurous friend.

"Why not? It's my house anyway. I just want to see what's in the attic. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind" she said grabbing her flashlight.

"If she finds out, I'm going to tell her it was _your_ idea"

"Fine by me, come on." Marian told her and continued to the attic.

They carefully crept up the creaky wooden stairs, trying not to make more noise then necessary. Marian reached the door first, turning the rusted door knob that was covered in settled dust and gently pushed the door open, unable to avoid the squeaks. She turned on her flashlight and began to examine her surroundings, noting everything in sight carefully.

She meandered through the old dusty attic. The wood creaked beneath her weight. Trees outside the single circle glass window cast shadows on old boxes full of packed away memories. Marian turned around to find her friend at the top stair, still unmoving. She looked frightened. Perhaps this was not the best idea to be snooping around. Marian tried to move silently back to her friend and handed her the flashlight. Emma took it and quickly maneuvered downstairs. Marian turned to take one last look at the strange room. She turned to find something she hadn't seen before. Upon a wooden crate was an old red bound book. It was particularly noticeable due to the fact that the moon shone directly upon it, as if it wanted to be found.

She considered calling her friend back up but couldn't help moving forward to find out what it was. Marian gently picked it up as if it would shatter and be lost forever if she were to be incautious with it. She took a deep breath and blew the dust off the cover. The shiny golden letters slowly appeared and read 'The Labyrinth'. She just stared at the cover for a moment in the moonlight, admiring its beauty and delicacy. She was about to open the book to reveal the pages inside but heard a creaking. Someone was coming up the stairs! In fear that it was her mother, she quickly but carefully put the book inside her robe, crossing her arms to keep it in place. Marian turned around just in time to see her friend Emma, still looking frightened, back at the top of the stairs.

"Come on!" Emma urged her in a loud whisper.

Marian was satisfied with her find and maneuvered to the door at a quick pace, making sure to keep the book secure. Emma handed Marian the flashlight but accidentally pushed the button and turned it off. Marian was already on the top step and she heard crying. It must be her little sister Arabella. That would mean her mother would go across the hall to check on her. That was a problem since the attic was at the end of the hall. If there were any noise and her mother turned her head to the left, she and Emma would be seen.

Just as she predicted, Sarah left her room and journeyed across the hall to take care of her sister. Sarah then left, carrying the 2 year old, trying to calm her down. Marian was trying to find the doorknob to close the door but when she reached in, she dropped the flashlight while trying to keep a hold on the book. She fumbled with the door and got it closed just in time. Sarah then stopped in the hall and turned to see them.

"What are you girls doing?" Sarah almost whispered, trying not to upset Arabella more.

"It was Marian's idea" Emma blurted out, not wanting to get in trouble herself. If Sarah's mom got mad she would tell her mom and that would be bad. She would be grounded for weeks. It took her more than a month to convince her mother to even let her spend the night at the Williams' house.

"Looking for an adventure" Marian supplied casually as if it was a perfectly good excuse.

"Look in your dreams then. Get to sleep. That door is locked anyway. Goodnight girls." Sarah whispered going back into her room with a now quiet Arabella.

Marian knew the door wasn't locked though. She had been the one to open it. As soon as her mother was in her room, she opened the door to retrieve the flashlight. But, the door wouldn't open. No matter how hard she tried.

To make sure she hadn't been imagining things, she felt for the book. It was still there. Marian checked the keyhole. It didn't lock from the inside, so she couldn't have done it and she most certainly didn't have a key…

Emma immediately listened to Marian's mother and went back to her sleeping bag on the floor of Marian's room. Marian slowly followed her. She took the book out and held it in her hands. She didn't know why but this book felt important. Like it would change things. What no one knew then was just how _much_ the book would change the lives of: a girl, her mother, a King and the population of a kingdom.


End file.
